YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH
by DarkflamesSolitude
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol get stuck inside his mansion on a very stormy day and decide to pass the time by playing an 'innocent' lil game of truth or dare. But then our two fav. tricksters get too wrapped up in the game... ^.^ EXT! (done!)
1. Truth or Dare

*~*DISCLAIMER*~* oh, don't we all luv these? ^.^ let's just say, you know as well as I do that these characters belong to CLAMP, and no one else. And obviously if I'm sitting here writing fics, I'm not apart of CLAMP ^.^  
  
*~*DEDICATION*~* To the great people who reviewed my other ExT fic and asked me to write another! ^.^ Thanks guys!  
  
*~*SUMMARY*~* Tomoyo and Eriol have become semi-close friends over the years, during and after they had gotten SxS together. One day they get stuck inside Eriol's mansion together on a rainy day.... when Suppi and Nakuru aren't there! *gasp* ...So they decide to play a game. Truth or Dare to be exact. But just how deeply will our favorite tricksters get into this game to beat the other? ^.^ *evil smile*  
  
ME: Ah, yes. And both Tomoyo and Eriol are 17 years old.  
  
KERO: You're getting to be obsessed with ExT, aren't you?! *glares accusingly*  
  
ME: ^.^' And what's wrong with that??  
  
KERO: Well..... well...... -.-  
  
ME: hehehe ^.^ ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH  
  
Tomoyo was walking home silently from her latest singing lesson, glaring apprehensively up at the dark clouds forming above. A big storm was coming, and she still had a long ways to go to get to her house! That really couldn't be good.  
  
She was dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans and a tight dark purple shirt that matched her eyes. It was sleeveless and showed some of her stomach.. Tomoyo didn't have a jacket or an umbrella, which meant she was going to be VERY cold on the way home if it started to rain.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, she felt a small raindrop land on her bare shoulder, and then another on her nose. Slowly they began to fall just a bit faster.  
  
"Figures." Tomoyo said calmly to herself, brushing black strands of hair off her shoulders and blinking against the light drizzle of rain that was already falling. About ten more minutes to get to her house...... and the rain was already getting harder. Great.  
  
"Tomoyo?" A voice called from nearby, snapping her out of her thoughts. The girl immediately looked over, noticing Eriol was standing by the gate to his house. She had almost passed by completely without even realizing! Her handsome friend was dressed in blue jeans and a loose-fitting black dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and the collar left unbuttoned. Recently he had gotten contacts, so he no longer wore those glasses he had as a kid. Tomoyo sighed in relief at seeing him as she turned to face him completely.  
  
"Hi Eriol! How've you been?"  
  
"Better then you, obviously," he answered in his regular deep voice, flashing her a charming smile. Then he gently grabbed her arm, leading her towards his house. "Come on in and get out of the rain. You're not going to make it home easily in this weather."  
  
Tomoyo happily obliged, walking into his mansion with him just as the rain began to beat harder. She could hear the storm against the windows of Eriol's house as he led her to the kitchen and offered her a cup of hot tea and a towel. Tomoyo grinned and happily took them, drying off her wet skin and taking a sip of the warm drink in her hands. Then she glanced over at Eriol, who was staring at her for some reason. Oh well.  
  
"So, looks like we're both stuck in here until the storm blows over," She said with a smile, setting down the tea and turning to him, "Any ideas of what to do?"  
  
Eriol kept his regular cool as usual, head bent to one side as he tried to think of something. Absent-mindedly they both walked into his nearby office area and took seats in the big soft chairs. It was a small room with one desk in the center and only two chairs. Tomoyo looked around slowly, surprised at the silence that had taken over the large house.  
  
"Where's Nakuru and Spinel?" She asked, surprised she hadn't seen them running around or Nakuru cooking up her regular goodies in the kitchen. Eriol snapped out of his thoughts and grinned.  
  
"Nakuru went shopping with Touya and Yukito, and brought Spinel along so him and Kero could play video games at Sakura's. They probably won't be back until night."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and shook her head, leaning back into the chair. "Sakura's house, eh? And how much do you want to bet Sakura is with Syaoran......?"  
  
Eriol laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yes, it seems that after our little 'trick' they've been more open with each other, ne?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned mischievously, remembering the times when her and Eriol had gotten together to trick Syaoran and Sakura into telling each other that they were in love. The last time, she and Eriol had called up both Syaoran and Sakura and said to meet them at 8:00 in the park. When they both arrived, they saw each other instead of Tomoyo or Eriol and knew immediately it had been a trick. But then Eriol had made the park turn into a maze, and Sakura and Syaoran hadn't been able to get out until they finally confessed to the other. It had taken awhile, but they had finally done it. Tomoyo's grin grew wider at the memory of their faces when they saw Eriol laughing and Tomoyo with her camcorder, taping their first kiss.  
  
"Truth or Dare!" Eriol suddenly said, snapping Tomoyo out of the memories. She blinked.  
  
"Wh-what? Truth or Dare?"  
  
Eriol smiled, a sly glint in his eyes. "Yes, we can play Truth or Dare until the storm passes over. How does that sound to you, Tomoyo?"  
  
The girl automatically caught the glint in his eyes and replied to it with a smirk of her own. The two tricksters in a game of tricks against each other? That could be interesting. "What are your rules?"  
  
"Simple," he replied with a grin, "We play until someone refuses to either do one of the dares or answer one of the truths. You can't ask for a truth more then three times in a row."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, her gaze drifting towards the window where the rain was still beating hard outside. Then she turned to him again and nodded, a competitive gleam in her eyes. "You're on..... as long as I get to go first!"  
  
Eriol smirked and nodded, waiting for her to go.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," he replied, leaning back smugly in his chair. Tomoyo nodded, her violet eye's clouding slightly as she thought of a question.  
  
"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"  
  
Eriol laughed, though Tomoyo noticed his cheeks grow slightly pink.  
  
"Well, that one's pretty easy. The most embarrassing thing I've ever done is walk into a room with only a towel on when Nakuru had Touya and Yukito over."  
  
Tomoyo immediately burst into giggles, imagining Touya and Yukito's faces as Eriol walked in. She barely even heard Eriol ask "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth." she replied, trying to calm her giggles. Eriol smirked.  
  
"Is it true you used to love Sakura more then a friend?"  
  
The girl in front of him instantly stopped laughing, her face growing neutral even though Eriol could see the flash of pain that swept through her eyes at the memory. He was sorry for hurting her, but it had been a question he was meaning to ask. Even though he knew the answer. He'd always known then, but lately he couldn't tell.  
  
"Used to," Tomoyo replied in a dark voice, her violet eyes flashing angrily. Yes, she used to love Sakura that way...... but over the years the love had just fallen back to friendship, and things were comfortable that way. Even so, the memory of how she used to think of Sakura usually got her down.  
  
Satisfied, Eriol sat back, answering Tomoyo's question of Truth or Dare with a "Dare". The girl smirked, pulling out of her memories as evil thoughts whirled through her head.  
  
"I dare you...." she began, thinking hard a way to pay Eriol back for his previous question, "to switch outfits with me!"  
  
Eriol looked surprised for a couple seconds, then noticed the sly grin on her face and leaned forward until his elbows were propped on the desk. He looked her up and down, examining her clothes.  
  
"Nice dare hun.... but I don't think that shirt of yours will fit."  
  
The competitive look was back on her face as Tomoyo replied, "Well, then I guess you won't be WEARING a shirt, will you?"  
  
A stubborn competitive flare flashed in Eriol's face as well. "Fine."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(Five minutes later.....)  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were both sitting back in the room, the wind still pounding against the window outside. Now Eriol was wearing black baggy jeans that surprisingly fit him well and didn't look bad at all. Tomoyo also had on different clothes..... the baggy blue jeans and loose-fitting black shirt Eriol had been wearing earlier. The collar was still unbuttoned, but the cuffs were now down to her wrists instead of rolled up to the elbow. What amused both of them was that neither of them looked too bad......  
  
Tomoyo forced herself to look away from Eriol, who had no shirt on at all. Not that he looked bad without a shirt on. Quite the contrary. She just didn't think she could talk if she stared at him. So she made sure that her eyes stayed on his. They stared at each other for the longest time, totally silent. Then, as if on que, they both started to laugh. It was weird..... seeing someone else in your own clothes. After awhile Tomoyo managed to stop, turning back to the young man across the desk. A sneer twisted her lips.  
  
"Go Eriol."  
  
Eriol met her challenging eyes. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth" She replied without a second thought. An evil smile appeared on Eriol's face.  
  
"Is it true that you've never been kissed before Daidouji?"  
  
Tomoyo turned bright red and nodded, refusing to meet Eriol's gaze. She only looked away as she stuttered, "T-truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," he said calmly, his usual charming smile on his face once more. But now his cold eyes were narrowed in anticipation of the game.  
  
"Have you ever actually fallen in love with anyone?"  
  
Eriol, the usually cool and calm guy across from her, flinched visibly. As he leaned back against the chair, bare skin rubbing against leather, he seemed to look shaken. But then his mask was on again, orderly and sensible. Still, he couldn't talk. All he could do was nod.  
  
"Oh, who is it?!" Tomoyo asked, her violet eyes shining. She was always interested in those sorts of things. Eriol had to muster all his self-control to paste a smirk on his face and shake his head.  
  
"No, Tomoyo, I already answered your question. You can't ask another."  
  
'But I want to tell you,' he thought to himself, hiding a trembling hand from her view as he looked towards the window as if checking the progress of the storm. (it was still really dark and the rain was pounding against the window) Oh, but he wanted to do more then tell her. He wanted her. He wanted to call her his. Oh, and he wanted SO much just to hold her against the desk in front of him and kiss her until the room spun. It was taking every bit of his self control not to. Even just the fact that she was in HIS clothes and he only had jeans on sent chills going up his back. God, did she even know what she was doing to him?!  
  
"Truth or Dare Tomoyo?" He asked, taking a deep breath while maintaining his calm composure on the outside.  
  
"Truth," she answered automatically, obviously wary to take one of Hiiragizawa's dares. The young man grinned.  
  
"Did you ever fall in love with anyone besides Sakura?"  
  
Tomoyo paused for a second, thinking. If you had asked her this a year ago, she would have shaken her head instantly, sating that Sakura was the only one she had ever loved. But lately..... she had felt something that she had used to feel when she was around Sakura. Something that could possibly be love...... whenever she saw-  
  
"I-I think so," she replied, interrupting her own thoughts with her answer.  
  
"Is that supposed to be an answer?" Eriol said with a laugh. Tomoyo just shrugged, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Well, I don't know...... it's hard to tell when you're in love sometimes Eriol. I just don't know."  
  
From across the desk Eriol nodded, his soft smile knowing. Then he smiled, answering Tomoyo's unspoken question. "Dare."  
  
Tomoyo went silent, thinking hard of a way to embarrass Eriol..... or get him to lose their little game. Her eye's fell on his chest once again but instead of trembling all over and losing her train of thought, this time a plan entered her mind. An evil plan. The young woman grinned slyly, meeting Eriol's gaze. He immediately got nervous, though he tried not to show it.  
  
"I dare you to......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME: MUHAHAHAHA!! So there you go! The second part is coming tomorrow, and I would have finished this for you today but I have to go to sleep now! *dodges pots and pans* AHH!! OK, I won't be this evil next time!  
  
KERO: *growls* You and your TWISTED little mind DFS!  
  
ME: *grins evilly* Why thank you Kero! *dodges another pot* OK! Me sowy! ^.^;  
  
KERO: -.-' why do I hang around this weird person?  
  
ME: *hugs Kero until he can't breath* Ah, because you luv me!  
  
KERO: 0.o 


	2. Truth or Dare (second part)

DISCLAIMER: CCS isn't and never will be mine T.T why must people always rub it in??  
  
ME: Hiya everyone! ^.^  
  
*dodges a bunch of knives* AHH! ~.~' ok, ok, I KNOW that you all want to kill me for leaving this fic halfway done for so long! *cringes*  
  
KERO: Well that's what you get for being lazy DFS! ^.^ *sticks out tongue*  
  
ME: Quiet Kero! *bashes him with a pillow* ^.^ heh... on with the fic!!!!  
  
KERO: 0.o  
  
ME: warning, fluffy goodness ahead! (for those people who insist on reading romance fics and then get annoyed when the characters actually hug or something *lol*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I dare you to....."  
  
Tomoyo paused for effect, her eyes shining mischievously from under long lashes. Yes, this was perfect. Something that Eriol would NEVER agree to do. Never. This game was as good as hers, and the nervous expression on her handsome friend's face was making it even better.  
  
"..... draw a big smiley face with permanent marker on your chest!"  
  
Eriol blanked, his eyes first registering a look of surprise, then horror as he glanced down at his bare chest. A smiley face? In PERMANENT marker? He looked up at Tomoyo quickly to see if she was kidding, but all he got was a triumphant grin as she wagged a marker in his face, which had been sitting on the desk. Eriol combed a hand through his bluish-black hair, letting out an aggravated sigh. Damn her.  
  
"Alright then," Eriol said, forcing his face into his regular grin. "But you'll have to draw it!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyebrows shot up in shock. He was actually going to do it?! He was more competitive then she thought! But despite losing that turn, Tomoyo couldn't help giggling as she grabbed up the marker and went to work drawing a big smiley on his skin. First the left eye, then the right eye..... and then the huge smile.....  
  
Eriol sat perfectly still as he watched the girl in front of him, dressed in his clothes, drawing a picture on his chest. The marker smelled bad, and the feel of the marker on his skin tickled him, but he didn't notice either. That was because the girl in front of him had one warm arm pressed against his leg and the other trailing slightly against his chest as she drew. He could actually feel the warmth of her breath against him, and he watched as her pretty face slowly formed a frown from trying to draw a perfect smiley face. When she was done she looked up, grinning evilly.  
  
"All done Mr. Smiles!" She laughed, jumping back into her seat. Deep down inside her heart was pounding wildly, remembering the feel of his skin, the muscles hardening and softening as he breathed in and out. She wondered what it would be like to lean her head against that chest.... to feel and hear his slow calm heartbeat. For Eriol to wrap his arms around her and-  
  
'Stop Tomoyo, BAD!' Tomoyo commanded herself, as if she were commanding a dog. 'He's in love with someone else, remember? He told you earlier! He said he was in love with someone.....'  
  
'But what if that someone else was you?' A tiny voice in the back of her mind asked, making her shiver.  
  
'It's not,' She told herself firmly, clenching her teeth, 'That's why you couldn't tell him before that you were in love with someone too.... cause then he might have guessed you were talking about him! Just stop, Tomoyo, now!'  
  
'But......' The little voice in the back of her mind began, but stopped when Eriol finally started to speak from across the table, still staring down at his chest.  
  
"Very well done Daidouji," he stated sarcastically, frowning at the black ink on his skin. Tomoyo giggled, her eyes flashing evilly.  
  
"You're very welcome Eriol. Now it's your turn."  
  
"Truth or Dare?" he asked grumpily, casting a brooding eye towards the storm outside.  
  
"Dare," she answered after a slight pause, realizing that she had already done three Truths' in a row. Eriol turned to her and narrowed his eyes challengingly.  
  
"I dare you to wash all of this off my chest!"  
  
Tomoyo felt her lips twitch slightly as she glanced at the smiley on his chest, then hide a large grin behind her hand as she continued to stare. Finally she started to laugh, ignoring Eriol's evil death glare.  
  
Still giggling helplessly, Tomoyo got up and headed out the door of the office, only to return minutes later with a small dishtowel covered in hot water and soap. Quickly, before the marker could dry too much, she began to scrub the ink off his skin. Surprisingly, it began to wash off with the hot water and soap.  
  
Eriol gritted his teeth as she scrubbed hard against his chest, keeping his eyes on her face. Her pretty purple eyes stared only at the job in front of her as she worked, ignoring him completely. Her face was starting to flush red with the exertion and all Eriol could do was grin wickedly, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest.  
  
'I hope he doesn't see me blushing!' Tomoyo thought helplessly to herself, feeling her cheeks burning a hot red. Her heart was beating faster then usual.  
  
After a long ten minutes of scrubbing, Tomoyo finally managed to get all the ink off. Glaring at Eriol and throwing the towel onto the desk, she jumped back into her seat and folded her arms across the baggy material of Eriol's shirt.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," he answered warily, also glaring. But the glares each held weren't full of hate or resentment...... they were full of competitive strength. The game was getting deeper.  
  
"Is it true that you used to like Sakura?"  
  
Eriol looked over, pausing a while before shaking his head.  
  
"Nope, never. Well, I mean, as a friend and as her being my heir...... but nothing else. Where did you get that funny idea Tomoyo?"  
  
"Syaoran always used to complain about it, and I just had to know if it was true," Tomoyo said with a grin, leaning back in her chair. Then her eyes went wide and she frowned, snapping her fingers. "I forgot to ask who the person you liked was!"  
  
She saw what seemed like relief flash through his eyes before Eriol leaned forward, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Tomoyo Daidouji?"  
  
His tone of voice was almost unnerving but Tomoyo kept her cool, propping her head in one hand calmly as she examined Eriol's face.  
  
"Dare," she finally said, much to her own surprise. Eriol's sneer grew bigger as he leaned forward, a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"I dare you to seduce me!"  
  
Tomoyo blinked, her eyes going wide as she registered what he had just said. She was about to protest when she saw the look on his face. The look that said plainly, `Ha, you lose'.  
  
"You don't think I'll do it?" Tomoyo growled, folding her arms. Eriol chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"Tomoyo, just admit it. I won,"  
  
Fuming with repressed adrenaline and energy, Tomoyo jumped to her feet and walked calmly over to Eriol's chair, her lips set in a line. Then, leaning down so that her face was just an inch from Eriol's, her face twisted into a smirk.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Before Eriol knew what was happening Tomoyo was straddling his lap, her expression unreadable. Her lips were set into a seductive smirk as she brushed one hand down Eriol's chest. He tried to hide his shiver, feeling his heart speed up. Blood pounded in his ears as her warm, melting fingers trailed up and around his neck, brushing through his hair and curling around the back of his head.  
  
The other hand snaked its way up to his cheek, caressing it softly, as Tomoyo's majestic purple eyes remained trained on Eriol's face. He was mesmerized by those eyes, entranced by the way longing flickered through them and silky black hairs fell over their crystalline depths. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the room as she leaned closer, pressing herself against him.  
  
Eriol's body remained stiff, even though he had unknowingly leaned into the hand against his cheek. It took every muscle in his body to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against him. Why had he made this stupid dare? He could barely concentrate on anything at all, letting her alluring scent of blossoms and spice wash over him......  
  
Tomoyo leaned even closer, her heart pounding radically in her chest. Why was she doing this? Why couldn't she just let him win and give up on this silly game? But it was more then a game now...... it was a matter of pride. Which one of them would lay down their pride first and admit defeat?  
  
She wanted to, she really did. But deep inside, something wasn't going to let her. Because right now she was on Eriol's lap, staring into his stormy eyes that crashed against hers like waves against the rocks. She could feel his arms stiffen as she traced his cheek bone with one pale finger, her face only half an inch away from his. How much she wanted to continue...... to see what he would do if she kissed him. But Tomoyo wasn't like that..... and so she didn't.  
  
Stopping herself from falling too deep into Eriol's captivating eyes, Tomoyo suddenly jerked back and grinned, removing her hands.  
  
"Thought I couldn't do it, didn't ya?" She asked with a wide grin, starting to hop off his lap, "On with the game. Your turn!"  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo felt strong hands grab her and keep her in place on his lap. Looking up, Tomoyo realized Eriol was staring at her, his lips a setline. Without a word he pulled her back towards him until their faces were once again just an inch a part. His voice seemed deep and halting when he spoke, as if he were having trouble talking.  
  
"The game can go to hell."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened as he smiled warmly, dipping his head down in one smooth motion and capturing her lips in a kiss. It wasn't a hard kiss, but soft and gentle, with an edge of possessiveness. His arms snaked around her small waist, forcing her to lean fully against him as the kiss deepened. Warmth built up in the bottom of Tomoyo's stomach as she felt him lean in closer.  
  
His heart caught in his throat, Eriol could only sigh as he suddenly felt her lips press against his on their own, and then smooth arms wrap around his neck and shoulders. Was Tomoyo...... really...... kissing him back? Could that mean, maybe, that she might like him to?  
  
All thoughts fled his mind as he broke away to breath, his forehead leaning against Tomoyo's. She seemed about to say something, even pull away, but before she could Eriol claimed her lips again, this time in a deep and searing kiss.  
  
Fire. That was the only thing Tomoyo could think of. She felt like she was drowning in warm flames, flames that grew deep inside of her and spread throughout her entire body. Fire that grew with Eriol's warmth.  
  
Finally Tomoyo and Eriol parted, breathing hard and still staring into the others eyes. Tomoyo lowered her gaze after awhile, worry building up inside of her. Why had he kissed her? She should probably get up now......  
  
But Eriol had a firm hold around her waist, and even as she tried to get up she realized it was hopeless. Eriol had his eyes locked calmly on her face as he removed one arm from her waist to brush a strand of black hair out of her eyes. Tomoyo blinked, looking back towards him and tilted her head to one side. A slow smile spread to Eriol's face as he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Daidouji...... but I'm not going to let you up. I have something to tell you first."  
  
"Wha-" Tomoyo began, but stopped when Eriol leaned forward, nuzzling his face against her neck. His lips made contact with her skin and he kept them there, his warm breath tickling her neck.  
  
"I'm in love with you Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
The girl froze, his words still echoing in her head as he nuzzled deeper into her shoulder, strengthening his hold around her as if he were afraid she was going to try and leave him there. As if she were going to run.  
  
A silvery giggle filled the silence of the room and Eriol looked up wide-eyed to see Tomoyo staring down at him, a sweet impish smile on her face. Then she poked him gently in the chest, giggling again.  
  
"And I think I've fallen in love with you to, Mr. Smiles!"  
  
Eriol pretended to growl at the mention of the mention of the hated name, but he couldn't hide a grin as he leaned over and buried his head once again in her shoulder. Tomoyo laughed, leaning her head softly against his and closing her eyes. They could both hear the rain pounding against the window of the room, beating in a never-ending dance.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Did you to see that huge storm yesterday? It lasted for hours!!" Sakura squealed, walking up to Tomoyo and Eriol with Syaoran in tow. Tomoyo laughed, nodding her head. Eriol grinned.  
  
"Yes, Daidouji got stuck at my house yesterday because of it."  
  
"What did you two do that whole time?" Syaoran cut in, an angry gleam in his eyes. Tomoyo looked over at him, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. Eriol was the only one who caught it.  
  
"Just a game of Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth or Dare? Between you two?" Sakura asked with a laugh, shaking her head, "I would have paid money to see that! Who won?"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at each other, a silent message passing between the two. They both smirked, turning back to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Actually, both of us lost......" Eriol said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"......but then again, both of us won." Tomoyo finished, winking in Eriol's direction.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just blinked, utterly confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END! FINISHED! DONE! WAHOO!!  
  
ME: ^.^ see? I warned you of a lil' mushiness.... But ya'll don't mind, right?  
  
KERO: *rolls eyes* DFS, your psycho.  
  
ME: *twitches* um...... anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic! EXT!!!!! (plz don't hit me for taking so long!! *pouts*)  
  
KERO: *whacks her on the head* There, they don't need to now!  
  
ME: 0.o  
  
KERO: *laughs evilly* ^.^ I always wanted to do that! Sayonara folks!  
  
ME: 0.o ...... pretty...... stars...... bye-bye........ 


End file.
